What Love Is
by Mayple
Summary: It all begins when Cagalli refuses to get up from bed... AthrunCagalli One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed:Destiny

A/N: k, so this is supposed to take place after Gundam Seed, but before Gundam Seed: Destiny.

Summary: It all begins when Cagalli refuses to get up from bed... AthrunCagalli  
  
What Love Is  
  
A young maid knocks on the large wooden doors politely. "Miss?" she knocks again, "Miss? It's time to wake up." She slowly opens the door and quietly walks in. In the center of the room was a grand bad with a groggy Cagalli refusing to get up. Cagalli pulled the blanket over her head as the maid opened the curtains to let in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Miss," began the maid, "it's time to wake up. You have a meeting soon, but before that you must wake up and eat a proper breakfast."  
  
"Mmm..." Cagalli simply pulled the blanket over her more tightly. The maid sighed as she realized that Cagalli didn't seem to be getting up any time soon. She began to shake her lightly but Cagalli simply wormed he way to the other side of the bed and continued sleeping. Soon another maid had come in to the room.  
  
"Is she still not up?" she asked loudly. The other maid nodded and sighed again.  
  
"She's always like this."  
  
The maid who had just come in walked towards the bed speaking loudly, "Miss Cagalli! Wake up right now! Miss Cagalli!" She tried to grab the blanket off her but Cagalli grabbed it back holding it tightly. A soft mumble could be heard through the blanket. "Go get him." Said the maid to the other.  
  
"Yes ma'am," she replied. Just as she turned to walk out of the room she saw a young blue haired man leaning on the doorframe chuckling quietly.  
  
Athrun leant against the doorframe comfortably as he watched the routine scene before him. Day after day, it was always the same. The two maids were never able to wake Cagalli up and out of bed. He laughed lightly again and finally decided to help.  
  
The two maids nodded at him and then left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Athrun and Cagalli in the room together. Athrun walked to the bed of the stubborn girl who just absolutely refused to get up. It was amazing that even when she was half asleep with a blanket covered over her head, she could crawl from one side of the bed to the other quite quickly.  
  
Athrun softly climbed onto the bed, then snuck in under her blanket. Very little light was able to shine through the blanket, but he was still able to see Cagalli's sleeping face. She looked peaceful and in his opinion, absolutely cute. Her back faced him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He gently pushed aside a loose blonde bang, which fell back again after his hand had moved away. He smiled lightly as he began to place soft kisses down her neck. Time to time Cagalli's eyes would flutter as Athrun continued. Soon after Cagalli rolled herself over in Athrun's arms so that she was now facing him, yet still she slept. Taking advantage of the moment, Athrun placed his lips onto hers. He stayed like that until finally Cagalli's eyes snapped open. She pushed away breaking their kiss, but as she did this, she screamed and fell off the bed.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs...  
"I wonder if she's awake yet or not..." commented the young maid. Then overhead on the floor above, she heard a large noise like something falling onto the floor. This was then followed by a rush of running noises mixed with amused laughter and muffled angry screams.  
  
Now back upstairs again...  
"Athrun!" yelled the hotheaded blonde as she chased Athrun around the room, her face flushed with embarrassment. He easily dodged her while laughing. As she charged at him again, he stepped forward and picked her up in his arms. Cagalli kicked and screamed at him while blushing madly. Athrun smiled as he looked at the girl he held in his arms. He leant forward and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead causing Cagalli to stop squirming. He carried her to the bathroom, put her down and left the room.  
  
"Now that you're awake, get ready to go to the meeting," he closed the door behind him.  
  
A while later...  
Cagalli came thundering down the stairs to the dining room. She ate her breakfast angrily, banging her cup down on the table loudly each time she drank from it. All the while, she rambled on to the maids about Athrun, and what he had done that morning. Meanwhile, Athrun was chuckling again in the next room as he listened to every word that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Then he practically suffocated me to death just to wake me up!" she said angrily with a mouthful of food.  
  
The maid asked innocently, "How did he suffocate you, Miss?"  
  
Cagalli blushed and got up quickly from her seat banging her cup on the table once more. "Th-that's none of your business!" she stomped away to the front door, and slammed the door loudly as she left. A second later the door opened and closed again as Athrun left laughing quietly as he followed Cagalli.  
  
The maid turned to the other maid in the room and said, "All she ever does is complain about Mr. Athrun."  
  
The other maid replied, "That's just what love is."

A/N – YAY!!! Anywayz... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! gladly appreciate it. This is my first time writing a fic so hope u all enjoyed it!


End file.
